Death Battle Gamera
Death Battle Gamera (死の戦いガメラ Shi no Tataki Gamera) (Normally known as DBGame) is a Gameroid that was featured in the Death battle episode: Godzilla Vs Gamera. DBGame is roleplayed by Gallibon the Destroyer, but was previously played by Taryn12348. Appearance DBGame is a giant, coal-skinned Gameroid with some light gray patches. She has a large shell on her back which covers most of her body, the middle part of her shell is partly damaged due to DBgoji firing a spiral ray there, exploding her back then. She is also part aquatic, that is the reason why her skin is part waterproof, and why she can hold her breath for so long. Personality Before the battle leading to her death, she was heroic and fought to save children. She took down many monsters and aliens, but could not take down the mighty Death Battle Godzilla. After her reincarnation, she would then become more careful of her actions. If she was going to fight a Kaiju, she would take more caution of the concequences and effects that fighting could cause to her. Origin In the 1970's, a unknown object was found in the Antarctic, explores went out to find out, only to crash into it instead, breaking the frozen prison and letting DBgame escape to the surface. As she started to get used to the new world, she fought off other opponent Kaiju and protected young children from fearsome attacks. It was until she challenged Death Battle Godzilla where this all ended. As she put all of her might to put up a decent fight with the gojiran, things did not last long as she exploded and shattered into the ocean after a spiral beam through her chest. Three years later, she rose from the water whilst the mana finished the regeneration of her lost limbs. But unfortunately, the chest could not heal from the damage done by DBgoji. Abilities *'Shell:' Her shell is her highest defense, she can retreat inside from high damage. *'Skin:' Her skin, unsurprisingly, is immune to thermal damage. *'Strength:' She has superhuman strength that is thousands of times better than humans, enough to slightly lift (but not throw) Death Battle Godzilla *'Elbow Claw:' She has a small claw on both arms that can tuck away in the body. *'Plasma:' she has plasma based attacks she was created with, Notably her fire plasma breath and healing. *'Flight:' she retreats her limbs, then starts to fly by shooting flames from her holes, the speeds can go up to mach 3. *'Mana:' the substance she was created by is mana, by collecting this, she slowly gains power to hit harder. *'Ultimate Plasma:' After absorbing enough mana, she opens her plastron and fires a high plasma blast from the hole. She can only use this attack once in their life. *'Cells:' Her cells slowly heal wounds when critically injured. Weaknesses *'Stiff Body:' Most of her body is compacted within a heavy, but slightly sturdy shell. This dramatically effects her regular agility and awareness. *'Shell:' Her top half of the shell is tough, but the underside is more softer and easier to damage. *'Self-Inflicted Plasma:' She, however, is vulnerable to her own plasma. Category:Gameroid Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Earth Defender Category:Kaiju Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)